Senseless
by whovianpower
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Durham Connecticut, where mysterious deaths are occuring. When more deaths follow, it's up to Sam and Dean to find what is doing this before it gets away, but will one of them get hurt in the process? Rated T for some mentions of blood.


**April 3rd, 2009**

**Durham, Connecticut**

Hannah curled up into a tighter ball, attempting to tuck her sleeping bag under her. She shivered slightly in her blankets. When did it get so cold?  
"You alright, Han?"  
Hannah turned over, finding herself nose to nose with her boyfriend, John, who watched her intently, eyes concerned. Hannah tucked a loose piece of brown hair behind her ear.  
"Um, yeah," Hannah replied. "It's just a bit cold in here." She shivered. "Whose idea was it to go camping, again?"  
"Yours," John replied with a grin, giving Hannah a quick peck on the lips. "Or may be mine." Hannah snuggled closer into him, desperate to escape the cold. He put an arm around her shoulders as Hannah started to warm up again.  
A few minutes of silence had passed when Hannah suddenly started shivering again. The tent was flooded with cold air.  
"Hannah?" John said sleepily. "Are you alright?" Hannah's reply was cut off by John saying, "When did it get so cold?"  
_Creak!  
_Hannah flinched and sat up suddenly, causing John to jump.  
"Hannah, what is it?" John asked.  
"There was this noise outside," Hannah murmured, a hint of fear in her voice. Next to her, John shrugged.  
"I don't hear anything," he told her. "Just try to go back to sleep."  
_Creak!  
_This time, John sat up too, glancing around at the tent walls.  
"What the hell was that?" John wondered. Hannah wove her fingers into his.  
_Creak!  
_Hannah jumped slightly. "What is that?" She murmured desperately. John pulled himself out of his sleeping bag, revealing his t-shirt and shorts. He reached for his sneakers.  
"Stay here," he commanded protectively. "I'm going to check it out."  
"John, maybe that isn't such a good idea," Hannah reasoned.  
"Relax," John said. "I've got this."  
A flashlight in his hand, he stood up, stooping slightly to avoid the tent ceiling. He pulled the zipper up and stepped outside. Giving one last smile, he closed the opening.

* * *

John crept along the campsite, searching for the source of the noise. He shined the flashlight around the area in front of him.  
_Snap!  
_He spun around, heart pounding, shining the flashlight on the area he thought it came from. His breath caught his throat as the light illuminated a large snapped twig.  
He directed the flashlight`s light at the surrounding area.  
"Hello?" He called. "Is someone there?"  
Nobody replied as John shined the light at the trees. He let out a small squeal and stumbled back. Regaining his balance, he shined the light on the tree again.  
There had been a face, a hideous face, looking back at him from the trees. But now it was gone.  
John started breathing heavily , his heart pounding as he started rushing back to the tent. Something was creeping around, and he and Hannah needed to get out of there, NOW!  
_Creak!  
_John spun around, shining the light. He chewed his lip, trying not to be spooked by the shadows that the trees casts. It he didn't see what made the noise. _  
C__rack!  
_The sound of a twig snapping made John spin around again. He wove the flashlight around, brandishing it like a sword, trying to find the disturbance. His heart skipped a beat as th light shined on some sharp claws.  
He started shaking in fear as the flashlight showed him the giant feet the claws were connected to. And the legs. He rose the light slowly up until he saw th creature`s face.  
He screamed.

* * *

Hannah heard the scream. She sat up suddenly.  
"John?" Hannah called. When there was no answer, Hannah pulled herself out of her sleeping bag, and pulled her shoes on. She reached for the second flashlight and pulled the tent zipper down, steeping outside. Leaves leftover from winter crunched under her feet. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare arms and calves.  
She flicked the flashlight on, shining it on the surrounding area.  
"John?" she called out. "John, where are you?" The only sound she heard was the whistling of the wind.  
"John?"  
She shined the light in front of her, her heart beginning to pound. She bit her lip as silence and nothingness greeted her.  
"John?" She stopped, shining her light on a leaf in front of her. The golden leaf was stained with crimson.  
"John?" she called more desperately. "John? JOHN?"  
Her breath caught in her thoat as the light illuminated more leaves. They were covered in red.  
"John?" it came out as barely a whisper. The light illumnintated leaves further away, drenched in crimson. As the red got thicker and thicker, her heart started hammering. Suddenly, the light shined on a limp hand, and she squealed. Then, very slowly, she followed the arm to the face.  
And she screamed.

* * *

**_What do you think of this for a first chapter?_**


End file.
